Finding A Jonas
by mydarlinglovex
Summary: Just Something I Randomly Wrote...Hope You Like It..It Dont Have A Point To It..


I stood still as stone all previous thoughts in my head had disappeared, slipped away like sand through a sieve. I was motionless, as still as Edward Cullen on a good day. I was a stone statue in a daze in, a daze because of the scene before me. All I could make out were 3 things, 3 unmistakable things; a herd of teen girls screaming, 4 panicked faces and finally the most incredible thing. The 4 bodies, the 4 panicked faces were attached to they were attached to Joe, Kevin, Nick and Frankie Jonas' bodies.

Suddenly something clicked in my brain and a million questions rushed into my head then suddenly dropped away. Then it came to me. I took one last look checking how far down the street they were luckily I had enough time to put my plan into action. I ran down the stairs, grabbing my jacket and pulling on my shoes as I went. I pulled on my jacket and ran out the door in one swift movement and ran to the top of my driveway then daintily sat on the edge of the sidewalk pretending to study my nails as I sat down. I sat there for around 30 seconds, the adrenaline pumping through my veins as the screams came closer, before I looked up trying to look surprised and it genuinely seemed to work considering after I looked down back towards my nails Nick sprinted over to me looking flustered.

"Um...Can I help you?" I tried to sound polite.

"Do you know who I am?" he didn't say it in a snobby way, but just as though well he was inquisitive.

"Not really" I lied.

"Oh…Um can I and my three brothers over there maybe stay in your house for a while until the girls go?"

"Sure" I stood up, took his hand and turned him around so he was looking in his brother's direction "though we may want to detach them from your brothers first" I said motioning to the girls that were currently cornering his brothers.

After we'd freed the Joe, Kevin and Frankie from the fans clutches. I let them into the house sat on the sofa and they started asking me questions.

"How do we get back to the hotel?" Kevin asked.

"Wait till all the girls go then we'll figure something out I guess" I said.

"That could take days and then there are paparazzi" Nick said.

"You can stay here until it all dies down" they all nodded in agreement.

"What about food?" Joe asked. I gave him a weird look of all things he's worried about food?!

"I do own a fridge and there's food in it thanks to my parents" I smiled politely.

"Wait where are you're parents?" Nick chipped in.

"3 week cruise, their going on a honeymoon, again" I rolled my eyes.

"Can I go to the restroom?" Frankie said.

"The what?" I'd never heard that before and I wasn't sure I owned one.

"He means toilet" Nick said.

"Oh sure, up the stairs 5th door on the left" I said and with that Frankie bolted upstairs.

I got up and walked into the kitchen with all 3 boys in tow "anyway its dinnertime, what do you guys like to eat? I can make homemade burgers"

"Can we help?" Joe smiled.

"Um sure you guys can cut the lettuce, tomato and buns" I said passing them the ingredients.

They all took something and started preparing it while I cooked the burgers. I switched on the CD player forgetting I'd left my Jonas brothers CD in.

World War III came blaring out and as it did they sang along; they sounded even better in person. Just as the first song finished Frankie came running in.

"Hey frank, what took you so long?" Kevin said.

"I got lost" Frankie said "what are we having to eat?"

"Burgers" I said flipping a burger "there done. Have you guys cut everything up?"

"Yes" they said in sync.

We sat down at the dining table, ate our burgers and then started to watch television in the living room.

"What do you guys want to watch?"

"Hannah Montana" Frankie yelled, I threw him a questioning glance, but turned it over too Disney channel and curled up on the sofa under a blanket. With Joe and Kevin on one sofa and me, Frankie and Nick on the other. I didn't pay much attention to the television. I was busy in thought about what to do. I mean I couldn't keep them here for too long. If the press found out my and their lives would be living hell.

"How can we sort this out?" I said.

"Sort what out?" Joe said.

"Well you guys have to go somewhere you can't stay here forever, I mean it's not that I don't want you to, but come on you have concerts and stuff like that to do."

"Nope" Kevin said suddenly.

"No?" I didn't understand.

"Were taking a 4 month break" Nick explained.

"Either way won't your parents be worried?"

"Probably. But, well we can't contact them we lost our phones plus we don't know their numbers" Joe said.

"And mines at the repairs shop and my mom had the house phone disconnected so I don't run up bills" I sighed "so its email or nothing"

"Well we had to get all new emails our old ones got leaked and we don't know our parents new one and they don't know ours" Nick said.

"Oh yeah" I giggled "I heard about that. By the way if you get an email with a picture of a monkeys body attached to Joes head. Guilty as charged"

"Dude that was you?" Joe shrilled.

"Uh-huh. My friend Carla made it" I said looking at the TV.

"You're the reason Nick has that as a poster in his bedroom?"

"I guess so" I smiled innocently.

"Oh shut up Joe it's not only Nick who has it as a poster…me and Frank do too" Kevin chuckled.

"Oh yeah and everyone who joined the Jonas Brothers Fan Club. We sent every single member one through the post" Nick smiled. Joe was fuming by now. He ran at Nick about to dive on him so I stood up quickly and blocked his path. He crashed into me and we both landed on the floor with an "oof". Joe landed on top of me.

"Ugh Joe get off me please. You and your muscles are _really _heavy" he stood up and pulled me up straight after.

"Now don't you dare bully your little brother. It's wrong and unfair cause he's smaller not to mention younger" I growled.

"But he sent out the posters" he whined.

"Yes and a mature person wouldn't react" I whined, mocking him.

"Ok mom" he said in a mocking voice. I just rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"So how did all those girls find you?"

"Well Joe wanted to go work out and we said we would come with him but Frankie wanted to come too and we obviously couldn't go to the public gym, so we went jogging, in disguise of course, but Frankie wasn't in disguise. So when this girl saw Frankie she figured out it was us and when she did she started screaming "oh my god it's the Jonas Brothers" REALLY loud so we ran away but Frankie was lagging behind, so I stopped and gave him a piggyback and that gave the girls a chance to catch up" Nick explained "so we had to run for a while before we lost them. But then some other girls saw us so we started running again and ended up here."

"God that's a lot of running, so which hotel were you staying at?"

"Um, we don't know" Joe said.

"Genius' aren't you?" I said sarcastically.

We carried on talking for around another hour and a half before we actually moved off the sofa.

"Um, guys Frankie's fell asleep on me" Nick whispered.

"Well it's 9pm and you were running about a lot. He was bound to get tired" I said. I got up quietly and motioned for Nick to follow me. We went up the stairs Nick carrying Frankie. I walked into the 1 of the 2 spare rooms.

"Just put him in the bed I'll go get him some of my older brother's old pj's" I was about to walk out.

"Wait I thought you said you hadn't got any siblings?" he whispered

"Not any that live with me and my parents" then I walked out, fetched the pj's and came back only to hear a quiet soothing sound drifting through the doorway. I crept closer to the door and looked at the scene within. That quiet soothing sound was Nick singing a lullaby to Frankie it was weird but still sweet.

I walked in quietly then sat across from Nick at the foot of the bed. Frankie looked so peaceful, the silence filled the room. I put the pj's on Nicks lap. He smiled at me gratefully. My mind started to fill with memories…memories I'd forgotten. Ones I thought I'd buried so deep in the past that I never thought they could come back.

"I'm going to bed" I choked out through the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. But Nick wouldn't let me go that easily.

"Wait. What's wrong?" he wrapped his hand around my wrist and turned me to face him just as the first tear spilled down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly and looked down towards my feet.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I said. Then I walked to my bedroom and cried until the tears stopped coming.

After I'd applied some make-up to cover up my red rimmed eyes I got changed into some sweats then walked downstairs; to find Kevin, Joe and Nick watching a re-run of last nights X-Factor show, they were all staring intently at the screen. I giggled a little at the looks on their faces then noticed it was Eoghan who I liked up next.

"Hey Nick, shove your feet up a little. I like this one he's cute" I said then sat down.

"That Diana girl is kind of pretty" Nick said quietly. I could tell no-one was intended to hear.

"Aw Nicky has a little crush" I whispered to Nick.

"Psshh…what? No" he said as his cheeks turned light pink.

"Don't worry I wont tell Joe or Kevin" I smiled at him and then went back to watching the TV "Ruth is on next, she's really good."

Once the show ended I got up to go to bed but once again I was stopped.

"Where are you going?" it was Joe.

"Bed"

"What about us?"

"Come with me and I'll show you" I walked upstairs all three boys behind me.

"Who normally shares with who?" I said.

"Me and Joe" Kevin said.

"What about Nick?" I said.

"I normally have a room to myself" Nick said.

"Well" I said "it's either the floor or with Frankie"

"And I can't share with you because?" Nick said.

"I have a double bed and I don't intend on sharing" I said.

"Oh" was his only response.

"Well Nick you know where Frankie is. Joe and Kevin I'll show you to your room" I showed them to their room just as I walked out the door Kevin brought me to a halt.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For helping us"

"No biggie" I said quietly "Goodnight Kevin, goodnight Joe…Oh and just come and wake me up if you need anything"

"Ok" Joe said sleepily.

I walked down the hall and peeked into Frankie and Nick's room. I couldn't help it I hadn't seen someone like him since well him. Nick reminded me of him so much. I quietly closed the door and walked to my room got in bed and drifted to sleep.

When I woke in the morning I got dressed in my skinny black jeans and favourite t-shirt and put on my ugg style slippers and walked downstairs and wandered into the living room to find Frankie watching television.

"Hey Amelia"

"Hi Frankie. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Ok. What are we having?"

"What do you like? Toast? Cereal? Eggs? Or I could make all 3?"

"All 3 please"

"Well why don't you go wake up Kevin, Joe and Nick?"

"That will take forever there really lazy" he whined. I laughed quietly and went to the cupboard and took out a foghorn and an air horn.

"Here use these it should speed things up. But make sure your quiet when your going upstairs, then use them when your at the bottom end of there bed" I handed him the things and he bolted upstairs. I followed him then sat outside the bedroom door to watch.

"Make sure you leave to bedroom door open so I can watch" I whispered.

He nodded and tip-toed into his and Nick's room while I watched. Frankie yelled through the foghorn "Wake up Nick!" then he sounded the air horn and Nick landed on the floor with a loud thud. I got up and walked in Nick was still on the floor in a vest top and shorts and Frankie was in a fit of giggles. Instantly I fell to the floor in a fit of giggles too.

"You did this" Nick said his eyes blazing.

I stood up "Time to wake up Joe and Kevin. Come on Frankie". Nick smirked slightly.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"Sure. Come on Frankie. But be quiet. Frankie give Nick the air horn he can use that and you shout through the foghorn and I'll watch" I said.

We walked down the hall to Joe and Kevin's room. I opened the door and pointed out to Nick and Frankie where they should stand and told Frankie what to shout. I gave them a go ahead signal and covered my ears and shut my eyes.

"Wakey, wakey boys!" Frankie yelled and Nick pressed the air horn. When I removed my hands from my ears and opened my eyes I couldn't help but to fall to the floor in laughter. What I saw was just too hilarious Kevin was on the floor looking extremely dazed and Joe, well Joe just gave an example of if looks could kill because I'm sure the one he was giving me could. As soon as I could stop laughing I stood up.

"Frankie, Nick run" they stayed where they were still laughing "like NOW!" I squealed. We all ran out the room while Joe and Kevin tried to catch us.

"Follow me" I said over my shoulder to Frankie and Nick as I ran into the games room, letting Frankie and Nick in then locking then door and sliding down it.

"Whoa, cool you've got an old jukebox" Nick said as he walked over to it.

"It's…my …dads" I said in between deep breaths. I got up and walked over to the drinks machine and got a can of Coke "Do you guys want one?"

"Ok" Frankie said

"Sure, but just a diet for me" Nick said, he was still in awe of the jukebox. I got the drinks and handed Frankie his, opened my own then walked over to Nick and passed him his.

"What's so amazing about that thing anyway?"

"It's just cool. I guess"

"Well my dad has always been interested in that sort of thing. He said it was worth like a fortune because it's like really rare and old" I walked over to the door "I'm going to see if Joe and Kevin have cooled off"

"I'll come too" Nick said "is it cool if Frankie stays in here?"

"Sure as long as he doesn't break anything"

"Bye Frank. We're going to go find Joe and Kevin" Nick said and we both walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"I'm just going to get a jumper from my room. Coming?" I said.

"I thought I couldn't go in your room?" he was mocking me.

"I said you're not allowed to sleep in there. So are you coming or not?"

"Sure, I guess" he followed me to my room. I waked in but he paused at the door then leaned against the frame with a curious look on his face.

"You can come in I don't bite" I said while walking into my closet.

"Why were you crying?" I gulped hard I knew what he was talking about but I wasn't about to admit it.

"I wasn't crying" I lied.

"Yes you were. When we put Frankie to bed last night, I smiled at you then you started crying" he said. It made sense to me why I would cry, but to him, it meant nothing. I mean it wasn't like he was going to figure it out. Unless I told him.

"Like I said when you asked me the first time, nothing, nothing at all" I said "Um…can you help me please? I can't find my jumper"

"Sure. What does it look like?"

"It's black with a v-neck and a little heart shaped locket attached to the end of one of the sleeves"

"Ok". I looked around for about 5 minutes but didn't find anything. So I sat in a corner of my closet where I didn't think Nick see me.

"Why can't you just wear a different jumper? What's so special about this one?" Nicks voice startled me a little. I opened my eyes slowly, he was right in front of me, laid on his side and his head propped up with one arm.

"How did you find me?"

"Your closet isn't that big" he chuckled.

"I guess not"

"So, the jumper?"

"It isn't important" I lied "help me up?"

"Sure" he got up then helped me up.

"Come on lets go get Frankie. Then check on Joe and Kevin. See if they cooled off" I giggled.

"Yes Joe it was my idea to get you, Kevin and Nick up with the foghorn and air horn. I told Frankie to wake you all up. Which he said would take forever because you were lazy, so I gave him something to stop it from taking so long" I explained. Even though he was being restrained by Kevin, he was still fighting to get out of his grip.

"But come on you didn't have to give him both" he growled through his teeth.

"Oh but I did" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Just get over it Joe, me and Kevin have" Nick defended.

"Actually I think he should get his revenge" I said, everyone raised there eyebrows and let their jaws hang open including Joe "well I think we should let Joe tickle me. But 1 rule; Kevin and Nick will stop you the instant I ask them to"

"Fair enough" Joe said in an unsurprisingly happy tone.

"Come Joe do your worst" I held up my hands as though to say I surrender. Kevin, Nick and Frankie looked at me like I was crazy. But there was one thing they didn't know. Joe walked up to me I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently.

When Joe tried to tickle me I didn't move an inch or even show a hint of a smile. Behind him his brother's faces turned to glee they knew precisely why I wasn't laughing. Joe carried on trying to tickle me but then stopped and stood straight.

"Hey you're not ticklish" he said.

"Nope, never have been" I smirked at him "and now you got your so called revenge. What do you want to do?"

"Can we do some shopping?" Joe asked.

"Sure" I said. I picked up my laptop and typed in a few different website addresses.

"So you can get stuff from House Of Fraser which is all designer. River Island which is like all modern and bright colours or Bench and G-Star which is designer but more jeans, shorts and t-shirts kind of stuff more casual" I said.

"I like House Of Fraser and Bench and G-Star" Nick said.

"Me too" Joe, Frankie and Kevin chipped in.

After about 3 hours Frankie, Joe, Kevin and Nick all had £350 worth of clothes ordered for each of them and now we were all watching a movie.

"Um guys how do we pay for this?" Kevin said.

"Pay for what?" I said.

"The clothes"

"My dad left me his platinum cooperate credit card. That's how" I said.

"Won't he be mad for you running up a £1400 bill?"

"Um no I can just pay it off before he gets the bill and then he will never know"

"Where would a young girl like you get that kind of money?"

"I do have my own bank account and if he asks what I did with money I'll tell him I had to get a new boiler or something installed because the old one broke"

"You are really devious. Have you done this before or something?" Nick asked.

"No" I took my attention back to the movie and focused on Edward Cullen and his sparkling skin as he showed Bella himself in the sunlight. I was too captured in the movie to notice Frankie wander up to the window that faced the front garden.

"Um, Nick why are there still girls on Amelia's front garden?" Frankie asked an inquisitive tint to his voice. Suddenly Joe shot up and tackled Frankie to the floor and after him Kevin and Nick closed to curtains.

"Joe I think you can get off Frankie now" I said extending one hand to Joe and one to Frankie "why did you tackle him anyways? There only girls it's not like there paparazzi". Joe took my hand I pulled him up then Frankie took the other and I pulled Frankie up too.

"Yeah but if they get pictures they can sell them to the paparazzi" Kevin explained.

"Oh" I said and then turned on the lights it needed to be done anyways it was like 9pm. Then I sat on the sofa and sighed heavily. I felt someone's gaze on me, I looked up and my eyes met Nicks for a few seconds before he looked away.

I got up off the sofa, while Kevin, Frankie and Joe chatted to themselves and Nick stayed silent staring into space, I walked up the stairs and into my room and started to sing my favourite song by Miley Cyrus and softly sang along; "I can honestly say you've been on my mind since I woke up today, I look at you're photograph all the time, these memories come back to life and I don't mind" I stopped singing and just hummed the music for a while then picked up on the second verse; "I woke up this morning and played our song and through my tears I sang along, I picked up my phone and put it down cause I know I'm wasting my time and I don't mind". I hummed a few more notes and gulped hard to prevent any tears from flowing down my cheeks. I closed my eyes tightly trying to make the memories of him go away.

"You're really good" the voice startled me I opened my eyes to see Joe stood at the door of my room.

"Thanks…you are too" He chuckled a little.

"What's wrong with Nick? He's being really quiet ever since you tackled Frankie" I asked, if I was completely honest I was worried he was just so quiet…so out of it.

"I don't know, he might be in shock that the fans found us again so fast" he shrugged his shoulders and sat at the foot of my bed.

"How did you get away from your brothers without them noticing?"

"I didn't. I told them I was going to the restroom" I still wasn't used to that word "then followed you. I got a bit bored and I was wondering where you were sneaking off to".

"Well now you know" I smiled at him "I always sing when I feel a bit weird"

"You know it's kinda creepy you know finding you singing a song about my little brother"

"Wh-what? That's not even my song its Miley's"

"Yeah I know but they dated and she wrote that song about him"

"Oh yeah" I sighed and started to stare into space.

"Why were you feeling weird?" Joe suddenly asked.

"I guess with everything you tackling Frankie and the Kevin jumping up and shutting the curtains everything happened so fast I guess it just threw me off a little" I paused "_Especially_ you tacking Frankie it was like you guys practised it". He chuckled.

I got up and walked to the door, Joe followed me, then walked down the stairs and through the door and into the living room and then lay on the sofa took a pillow covered my face with it and screamed at the top of my lungs. I removed the pillow to see 4 amused looking faces looked at me.

"Oh it's not like you've never done it before" I said then covering my face again. Someone came over and removed the pillow I didn't know which brother it was because my eyes were closed.

"Actually we haven't. Probably because were guys and guys don't scream like girls" it was Kevin. I opened my eyes.

"Hey man. That's not true, remember that dude from New York who screamed because that cab almost hit him?" Nick chipped in.

"Oh yeah that was hilarious" Joe said and gave Nick a high five.

"But the real thing we should be asking; Amelia why did you scream?" Nick asked.

"Um it's hard to explain"

"We can try to understand" Nick replied.

"It's kind of weird and you won't understand trust me"

"Like I said we can try"

"Well I was feeling kind of weird. So to let all the confusion out I screamed. It's like letting your anger out except with confusion and you should just be happy I used the pillow otherwise you would all be deaf right now"

"And why is that hard to explain?"

"I don't know it just sounded it in my head" I smiled and closed my eyes again.

"What should we do now?" Frankie asked I could tell by his tone he was bored.

"How about we go to bed? I'm tired" I suggested and then opened my eyes.

"Fine with me" Kevin said.

"Good idea" Joe said.

"I think I know what Frankie answer is" I pointed to Frankie slumped in the chair asleep and giggled quietly. Nick picked him up and walked towards the stairs. I hurried after him opening the door and walking next to him up the stairs and opening their bedroom door to let him in. He laid Frankie on the bed gently.

"Should I go fetch him some pj's?"

"Um, sure" Nick whispered. I walked away and fetched the pj's and stopped at Nick and Frankie's door and listened silently. I heard Nick singing 'Sorry' to Frankie. I heard Joe and Kevin begin to come up the stairs and crossed my fingers they would keep quiet until they came to the top of the stairs and they did. When I came into their view I put my index finger to my lips to signal for them to be quiet.

"Listen he's singing to Frankie" I whispered as quiet as I could but so they could still hear. I sat down and so did they and we listened to him singing. As he finished the song I stood up and walked in silently and sat across from Nick at the foot of the bed.

"That was really sweet, what you did" I said.

"When I did what?" his forehead crinkled.

"When you sang to Frankie and before you ask me, Joe and Kevin were listening too" I smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled back at me this time the memories didn't come back. Kevin and Joe walked in and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Have you always sung to him?"

"Not really. Only when he had nightmare when he was little"

"Well I'm going to bed. I have school tomorrow"

"What are we going to do till you come back?"

"You'll be ok. Just lock the doors. I will take my key and I will be back home by 4 o'clock. Goodnight Nick" I walked out of the room "Night Joe, Night Kevin" I said and headed for my room.

"Night Amelia" Nick, Kevin and Joe said in sync.

I walked into my room changed into my pj's and got into bed and went to sleep. Although it wasn't long lived.

I heard footsteps pad into my room during the night, the sound woke me. I presumed it was Frankie and he was lost again so I kept my eyes shut. I noticed after 10 minutes he still hadn't walked out. I slowly opened my eyes to see Frankie sat on the floor at the foot of my bed.

"What is it Frankie?" he mumbled something I couldn't understand "what did you say Frank?"

"I miss my family"

"Oh. Oh Frankie come here". He got up and stood next to my bed, I tugged on his hand and he sat down on the edge of the bed "don't worry Frankie we all miss our family. I miss my parents now there gone anyone would…well any normal person would."

"Does that mean my brothers aren't normal?"

"No, no of course not, they probably miss your family too, though I bet you there just being brave. Remember there supposed to be grown up and all tough and macho" he laughed a little "come on lets get you to bed" I stood up and steered him by his shoulders to his room.

"Go jump in bed" I whispered. He jumped on the bed and snuggled under the covers and fell asleep softly snoring.

I walked over to Nick and shook him gently.

"Nick. Come on Nick wake up" I whispered shaking him a little harder.

"No. Go away I don't want to go with you and the slave drivers" he mumbled. I shook him again. No response.

"Are you trying to make me fetch the air horn again?" I whispered, he quickly sat upright "I thought so"

"What do you want? You do realise it's like 2am?"

"Yes and what I want is for you make sure Frankie has fun tomorrow, well actually today but you know what I mean"

"Why does he need to have fun?"

"Because he just came into my room complaining about how he missed your family. So tomorrow can you just make sure you keep his mind off it?"

"Sure" I got up and walked to the door then spun around on my heels.

"And Nick…"

"Yes?"

"I'm not a slave driver"

"Very funny" I smiled sweetly and walked to my room and got in bed and went to sleep. But this time it was long lived.

I got up and got ready for school, checked on all 4 of the boys and then went downstairs, got breakfast and then opened the front door and got into my car and drove to Carla's and got out and knocked on her door. I heard Carla's heels click along the marble tiled floor inside as she walked to the door.

"Hola Chica" I said hugging her with one arm while using the other to adjust my top.

"Bonjour Chica" she said, I giggled.

"Hurry up Todd will be waiting for me and Brad will be waiting for you" I said while walking back down to my car.

She giggled Brad had been her boyfriend for 4 months now, they seemed like they were made for each other. On the other hand I had only been dating Todd for 1 month. I got into my car while Carla got into the passenger side.

"Ooh put the Jonas Brothers on" Carla said. I smiled and took out the CD and slid it into the player. I put the key in and turned on the car. While we drove to school we talked about different subjects; boys, make-up, school and then the dreaded one; at least it was for me…what we did at the weekend.

"So Ammie" (that's her nick name for me) "what did you do at the weekend? I went shopping and had a spa day". My mind went blank I couldn't think of what to say.

"Not much, got bored watched TV" I said as we pulled onto the school driveway "can I borrow your mobile? I want to do some rank calls tonight and my phone is disconnected"

"Sure" she said while passing me her spare Blackberry.

I quickly looked at everyone who was walking down the drive; they were all staring at my car it was like they had never seen a Porsche before. I pulled into and parking space next to Todd's car; he was sat there inside it with Brad. He and Brad got out of his car then helped me and Carla out of mine. He entwined his fingers with mine as we walked to our homeroom.

"So how was your weekend babe?"

"Good" I replied

"That's all I get huh? Good?" he asked teasing me a little.

"How about you then?"

"Me and Brad played football for a bit then went to the cinema"

"Cool. What movie did you go see?"

"Angels and Demons" he said then kissed me on the cheek just before we walked into homeroom we both knew how strict Miss Clapton was about PDA.

The day kind of flew past in a blur I didn't pay much attention in class I was to concerned about Frankie and weather Joe had set the mansion on fire yet. But now it was afternoon break and I and Carla were looking for Todd and Brad.

"God where are they?" I said impatiently, suddenly Brad popped up.

"Hey girls" he said and kissed Carla on the lips "um Amelia can I talk to you in private? Todd wanted me to pass a message onto you". I turned to Carla, she just shrugged. I nodded at Brad and he took my wrist and took me a couple of metres away from Carla so she couldn't hear.

"So what does he want to tell me?"

"Um, I don't really know how to phrase this but he thinks that you've been drifting apart I mean he likes you, but he wants to break up with you"

Those last 7 words were like stabs to the heart the pain was so intense it was like he'd plunged a knife into my heart, deeper with each word. I slid down the now empty corridor wall and hugged my knees to my chest. I wafted my hand at him to go away. I heard his footsteps head to Carla. I heard their anxious whispers then I heard Carla's quiet footsteps pad towards me. She slid down the wall and pulled my head against her shoulder. Suddenly I remembered that I was at school and that this wasn't like at home where I could just break down into tears. Here at school I had to be strong. I could cry at home as long as the brothers couldn't hear me I would be fine for the rest of the day I've gotten so many lead roles in play real life and acting couldn't be that different. Right?

Wrong. I had about a dozen girls come up to me all saying something along the lines of; "oh my gosh, are you ok? You know you really should ignore him, I always thought he was a jerk."

Even though the jerk bit was a nice thing to hear it was the fact that they reminded of what had happened and each time the stabbing pain came back but also did my promise. I could cry all I wanted when I got home. It was now the last lesson of the day and we had 5 minutes until the end of class then I was free. Carla was hitching a ride with Brad and I was driving myself home. I stared out the window of the classroom in a daze I felt someone tap my shoulder and snapped out of the daze.

"Um miss Carlisle" my teacher said "the answer is?"

"Um…Jonas...oh wait no, I'm sorry. Not Jonas. Jupiter. I meant Jupiter" the class sniggered quietly.

"Miss Carlisle we are in French not science"

"Oh ok. Um sorry." I turned back to the window just as the bell went I grabbed my things and ran out of the building and to my car as fast as possible, knowing how fast Todd got to his car and at this very moment the last thing I wanted to do was see him in the flesh.

Unfortunately standing there next to his BMW was the one and only Todd himself. Since I had left the top down on my car I threw my bag and coat onto the backseat and quickly unlocked the car, got in and drove away before Todd got a chance to utter a word to me. As I drove home I contemplated several ways to get past the boys. But nothing worked quite right so I settled on acting on impulse, think on the spot.

As soon as I walked into the house every inch of strength to stop myself from crying disappeared and a violent sob shook my body. My legs gave way and I fell onto the bottom step of the stairs, curled up in a ball and leaned against the wall sobbing. How could he do this? Things had been so good. When did we start to drift apart? If we had I hadn't noticed. Just that week Carla had dubbed us the schools own "Cinderella Story Couple". How did we go from that to this?

I was still crying about an hour later when I heard someone's footsteps come into the hallway from the living room they came to a halt just in front of me. I lifted my head it felt like a tonne rather than just a few pounds. Joe was stood there covered head to toe in flour. I let out a small giggle.

"Don't you dare hug me" I warned him.

"Not planning on it. Listen if you want to really talk about this shout me and I'll send Nick and Kevin"

"Why won't you come?"

"Well Nick and Kevin are the sensitive ones, I'm the funny one"

"Good. But one question; why are you covered in flour?"

"We tried to cook for you. It was Nick's idea"

"We?"

"Me, Nick and Frankie. Kevin the party pooper wouldn't help he said he didn't want to get blamed if we messed up"

"And did you?"

"Mess up. Maybe. Make a mess. Definitely." I stood up and pushed Joe aside.

"Excuse me" he followed me as I walked into the kitchen to find it a wreck and right in the centre of the mess, Nick. I walked up to him and hugged him. I could sense everyone in room was confused including Nick but never the less he hugged me back.

"Um you did see the mess right?" Nick asked, I nodded "Why aren't you mad? We ruined your kitchen…sort of"

"Because with the day I just had this is just the thing I needed to distract me" I pulled away from the hug and sat on the kitchen counter.

"So are you going to tell Nick, seeing as Kevin isn't around, what the problem is?" my mood saddened as I remembered about Todd.

"It depends if Nick's ever had his heart broke"

"Who hasn't?" Nick said quietly.

I stared at Joe and when he didn't that he was meant to leave I wafted my hand at him.

"I'm really feeling the love, really feeling it" he mumbled as he walked away.

"Go write a song about it then" I shouted after him. Nick stared at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I said.

"You can tell me. He's gone now"

I told him the whole story about half way through I started to get teary but just carried on talking letting my tears fall freely down my cheeks. When I finished he stood there silently I couldn't tell weather he was stunned or just thinking.

"I…Um. Don't take this the wrong way but he's a jerk" I laughed a little.

"Don't worry I've been hearing that all day from half the girls in my year. It was kind of like a CD when it gets stuck in one place and at some point it started to get funny"

"Are you saying I sound like a girl?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." I smiled innocently.

"Cause if you are I can easily catch you and tickle you" I stared at him with my eyebrows raised "oh wait your not ticklish. You know that really isn't fair because now I can't blackmail you"

"Get over it Jonas"

"Respect your elders"

"I'm 16 I respect no-one except my role models…maybe"

"Am I one of your role models?"

"You were, now your just a house guest" I said simply jumping off the counter and going to sit on the sofa "or a friend. I'll choose later" he sighed and sat beside me.

"Where is Frankie?"

"Asleep he said he felt tired after the food fight"

"Well how much food did you use?"

"Enough to half empty your fridge"

"Oh well. And Nick thanks for doing what I told you"

"Which was?"

"Keeping Frankie's mind off of your family, keeping him happy"

"No problem"

"Kevin?"

"What about him?"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know he was going up the stairs the last time I saw him"

"Ooh, ooh I got an idea"

"Which is?"

"You go fetch Joe and Kevin"

"That's your great idea?"

"No stupid its just part of it" I said laughing a bit "now go" I wafted my hand at him as he walked away. It must have been 15 minutes before he came back with his brothers in tow. I quickly took out my laptop and brought up the schools rank call site. Perfect there were like 100 girls online I smiled deviously. I looked up to see all three boys staring at with scared expressions.

"Oh don't worry your just going to do some rank calls" I said pulling Carla's blackberry out of my pocket and moving to sit on the floor with the laptop.

"What's a rank call?" Joe asked

"Come here" I said motioning for them to sit around me "look I'll do one now" I picked a number it was William Butlers he was ok, I guess. His head was just way too big for his body. I typed in his number and pressed the ring button.

"Hello" Williams's voice came from the other end

"Hey! It's Amelia" I said, silence "Amelia Carlisle"

"Oh yeah. Wait, why are you calling me?"

"Listen" I sighed "Will you accept a rank call?"

"Um sure"

"Good" I said and read through the list of features; hair, eyes, legs, lips, hands, looks and personality each on he rated me out of ten. 54 out of 70. My highest was 58.

"Thanks William. Bye"

"Bye Amelia" I put the phone down and looked at the boys "do you get it now?" they nodded there heads.

"Ok now I'm going to post the number for this phone" I said holding up the Blackberry "on the website and girls will call and do exactly what I just did and you rate them from the pictures I show you of them. Ok?" they nodded. I posted the number and instantly got a call.

"Ok Joe can take this one then Nick then Kevin" I said handing Joe the phone.

"Yello" Joe answered. I quickly took the phone and put it on speaker and handed it back to him.

"Are you Amelia's cousin?" it was Amber, ugh I hated her.

"Uh" Joe shot me a confused look; I just nodded at him "yes" he answered.

"Will you accept a rank call?"

"Sure" I put up a picture of herself she had posted on the site and sat the laptop in front of him.

"Hair"

"6"

"Eyes"

"5"

"Legs"

"6"

"Lips"

"4" I stifled a laugh

"Hands"

"Um…5"

"Looks"

"5"

"Body"

"4"

"Personality" I held up 2 fingers to Joe.

"Um…2"

"Excuse me I don't think I heard you I thought you said 2. Could you repeat it?" Amber said.

"I did say 2"

"Oh um ok bye" as soon as she put the phone down I burst out laughing.

"Oh god that was hilarious. I wish I could have seen her face when you said 2"

"Why was it funny?" Nick asked.

"That was Amber. And let's just say she isn't my favourite person in the world. She hates me and last I heard her lowest score on a rank call was 49 and you just gave her 37. Seriously it was about time she got a taste of her own medicine she thinks she's all that and utterly gorgeous; when she's _so_ not"

"Oh" they all said in sync. Kevin and Nick took their turns, Nick ranking a girl from my biology class and Kevin ranking another out of my form class. It was now around 6pm.

"So who's going next?" I said. I was hoping Nick would just the look on his face when he was trying to decide what to rank a girl was enough to make me laugh.

"Why don't you go?" Nick asked me.

"Fine" I took the laptop and looked through the numbers "theres no-one decent to pick"

"Fine then, I'll rank you" Joe said, I gave him a weird look "are you serious?"

"Deadly" he said. I sighed heavily.

"Do your worst. Hair"

"8"

"Eyes"

"9" I smiled shyly

"Legs"

"7"

"Lips"

"8"

"Hands"

"8"

"Looks"

"8"

"Body"

"7"

"Personality"

"Um…10" I added it up in my head.

"Wow 65, my highest ever and it's from a Jonas boy" I laughed.

"Well you deserve it" Joe said, I smiled and hugged him.

"So dinner?" I said.

"Theres no food left thanks to these two" Kevin chipped in.

"How about take-out?" they nodded I picked up some leaflets and skimmed through them "cheese pizza and fries?" they all nodded again I ordered the food. I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I told them. I walked to the door and opened it to see an old man with delivery bags in is hands. I took them from him, paid and shut the door. I walked back to the living room.

"That doesn't look like food" Joe said.

"No it's you and your brother's clothes. Go upstairs and try them on but remember to come down and show me how you look and don't forget to give Frankie his" I said throwing them the delivery bags. They showed me each outfit all together they had about 9 outfits each not including their pj's and they all looked great maybe even hot? Just after they had finished trying all the clothes on the food arrived and now we were watching a movie; New Moon.

"So I have school tomorrow what do I do about _him_?" I said.

"Well you can do 2 things; avoid him at all costs or try and make peace you know just be friends"

"Um I'll avoid him thanks"

"You can't avoid him forever. You'll have to face him at some point" Nick said.

I looked at the clock 10.30pm and then changed the subject "well bedtime for me. I have to be at school early so I can avoid him in the parking lot, which means an early night so I can be up early in the morning. See you tomorrow afternoon and try not to set the house on fire" I spun on my heels walked up the stairs got ready for bed, got in bed and went to sleep.

When I woke up I smelt sausage and eggs coming from the kitchen. I quickly pulled on my clothes and picked up a pair of sparkly flats slipped them on and ran downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Nick, Joe and Kevin cooking while Frankie sat at the counter on a high chair. I sat beside him and ruffled his hair.

"Dude no-one touches the hair" Frankie said.

"Really dude, because I just did" I laughed, Kevin let out a small chuckle. Nick, Joe and Kevin finished making the breakfast and set it down in front of us and sat at the other side of the counter and started to eat. I stabbed a piece of egg popped it in my mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"So you managed to cook without burning my kitchen down?"

"Most likely cause this time I was here to supervise" Kevin chuckled. I finished off my breakfast and jumped off the stool.

"Bye y'all" I said in my best accent, Nick smiled "I got school to attend unfortunately" I said in my normal voice this time.

I got in my car and drove to Carla's as quick as I could and ran to her door and walked in not bothering to knock and ran to her room.

"Carla, come on we have school" I said knocking on the door, I checked my watch; 7.15am he wouldn't arrive for at least another hour.

"Come in" she shouted I walked in to see her closet doors open I walked in and found her in skinny blue jeans, purple 3 inch Mary Jane's and her pj top skimming through the section of her closet containing her tops I wandered up to the bottom rack and pulled out a plain white n-neck t-shirt and then walked over to her jacket section and picked up a short length black leather jacket and then picked up a few pieces of purple oriented jewellery then I walked back to her and handed them to her.

"Get dressed" I said firmly.

"Oh thanks Ammie this is perfect" she said gratefully and I walked out of her closet and sat on her bed while she got ready.

"I can't find a bag" she shouted to me. I stood up and walked in and picked up a large black Prada bag and put all her things in it zipped it up and handed it to her.

"Your mom left you pancakes and syrup on the counter for breakfast" I said as we walked down the stairs. We sat at the counter and Carla started to eat her pancakes. She finished up in 5 minutes.

"Why are you in a rush anyway?" Carla asked as we walked to my car.

"I'm trying to avoid Todd" I replied simply.

"You can't avoid him forever. You'll have to face him at some point in your life Ammie"

"God you sound just like Ni"- I stopped myself before I could continue.

"I sound like who?"

"No-one, just no-one Carla"

"Ok whatever you say. But seriously your being really weird today Ammie"

"Am I? Oh well" I replied as we pulled into the school driveway. I drove down parked my car and got out and walked to our home room. When we got there I sat down and sighed heavily and twisted the purity ring on my finger.

"Ammie no-one else is here you can talk you know. Let it all out"

"What is there to let out?" I let a tear slip down my cheek "I'm fine. Just fine" I finished and let out a gentle sob. Carla put an arm around my shoulder and hugged me tightly. I didn't understand how one boy could have such a big affect on my self control, on my life, on me. I heard the door creak open and there he was in the flesh, the boy ruining my life.

"Get ou"- I started.

"No let me explain" I nodded my head and he came and stood in front of me "look its just I like someone else that's all and I like her better than you."

Ok now that hurt. How could someone be so, so self-centred?

"How do you know she likes you back huh?" I challenged we locked eyes, ok now this is battle.

"Well her kissing me is enough to convince me"

"Oh so you cheated on me to?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Technically no. She kissed me, so it's not cheating technically"

"Did you kiss her back?" I questioned.

"Um, kind of"

"Kind of? It's a yes or no question, so answer yes or no"

"Well yes I did. Happy?"

"Yes, definitely, completely and utterly perfect. Especially since now I don't have to deal with you and all your crap. Have a nice life Todd, I hope it will suck to the highest degree" I said while walking out the door leaving Todd speechless, mouth hung open and Carla following me with a huge grin on her face. As soon as we got outside she turned me around.

"Nice job girl" she said giving me a high five and a hug "way to tell em."

When I got home and I walked in and flopped down on the sofa with a huge grin on my face. I quickly stood up and put my Breakout CD in the CD player and turned it up full blast and started to sing along loudly. I heard a cough come from door way I turned to see Joe and Frankie stood there with smirks on there face.

"Want to explain you're good mood?" Joe asked as he flopped down onto a chair.

"Nicholas might be a genius. I think…"

"Care to tell us why?"

"Talking to that self conceited, brainless jerk was the best thing I ever did" Joe let out a small chuckle while I carried on singing to 7 Things with Frankie joining in. Another person coughed.

"What is it Joe?" I asked slightly irritated that someone had interrupted my singing session with Frankie.

"I actually think my name is Nick, but I'm good with Joe" I turned around "Actually I'm having second thoughts I think I'll stick with Nick" I looked over to where Joe previously was only to see an empty space.

"What did you want anyway?" I said.

"Um, Joe said you called me a genius. Is that true?"

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

"I wanna know why. I mean I know I'm deep" he chuckled "but genius is" he paused thinking of the right word to fit the sentence "new" he finished.

"Well I talked to Todd. The look on his face was so funny when I was finished with him he was like gob smacked"

"Gob smacked? Is that even a word?"

"Nope it's two and it's an English thing"

"Well I guess its something I wouldn't know about if it's English, right?" he said taking a step closer to me.

"Correct, genius" I said brushing past him into the kitchen "go find your brothers I need help with dinner"

"Fine but your not letting Frankie help are you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Let's put it this way the last time mom let him help I ended up with food poisoning"

"Oh aren't you a poor rockstar?" I mocked "It's actually fine with me as long as I don't get it. Now go on genius, fetch your brothers" I smirked at him.

"Well can you help?"

"Sure. I'll get Joe. Where is he?"

"In your tree house"

"OK" I said running out the house and up to the tree quickly climbing up the ladder to find Joe asleep in the tree house nestled among the blankets and pillows.

"Joseph what's wrong with you? Normal people do not take naps in the middle of the day" I mumbled to myself as I detangled the blankets from around Joe. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I finished detangling him from the blankets and gently shook him.

"Come on Joe time to wake up. Wakey, wakey Joey" he groaned and turned over burying his face in the pillows "Joseph I need help with dinner and if you don't help Frankie will" his body quickly flipped over and his eyes shot open. I smiled down at him.

"I thought so. Now answer me one thing" he nodded "Who in the world takes naps in middle of the day?"

"People who have been playing tag with a ten year old because their brothers are 'busy' " he said putting quote marks around busy.

"You really shouldn't be out here too much if the neighbours catch you they'll probably tell everyone you're here. And we _so _don't need that" I said while getting up and climbing down the ladder while Joe followed. We walked up to the house to see Frankie dressed in an old rounders shirt that belonged to my brother while Nick and Kevin sat at the counter eating apples.

"Is anyone here actually hungry?" everyone shook there heads no "Ok then we're gonna play rounders"

"What's rounders?" Frankie inquired.

"It's like softball. I'm pitcher" I said quickly "Nick and Joe; team 1. Frankie and Kevin; team 2" Joe whooped and high fived Nick.

"How come you get to be pitcher?" Frankie whined.

"Cause I suck at running kiddo" I said ruffling his hair.

"Again with the hair touching, not cool dude"

"Actually its pretty fun _dude_"I giggled.

"Not for me"

"Obviously" I laughed obnoxiously, I then ran out to the garden and tossed the ball in the air and then caught it several times while the boys got in their places and set up.

"Ready?!" I yelled. They all nodded and a threw the ball to Nick for him to hit, it flew from his bat and then landed in the tree house…it was pretty obvious who was going to win this game.


End file.
